


Untitled

by CockChomps (Balooga_The_Narutard)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, its cute tho i promise, sex under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balooga_The_Narutard/pseuds/CockChomps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken makeouts and the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Both of them are high. That much is obvious. And they’re not making it any better with the fact that they’re drinking too.

The room is filled with smoke, dark and grey. The tv’s on but that has been long since forgotten. Burnie’s smile is stupid and his eyes, half closed, while Joel is rambling on and on about nothing really, tripping over his own words and pausing a lot. Why are they even alone at Burnie’s house in the first place?

“What?” Burnie asks, taking another hit of the shortening joint.

“I asked why we’re here.” Joel notices, now, the slur to his voice. And the close proximity he and Burnie are on the couch. And Burnie’s red eyes as he looks at him questioningly. And Burnie’s lips when a tongue slips out to lick them before answering.

“Something about something… or something.” Burnie says, making himself laugh at the absurdity of it. Joel shakes his head, making his vision swim and almost throwing up, looking at Burnie intently. And he feels his lips moving without his consent.

“You have a cute nose.” It leaves his mouth before he could even register what he was thinking. Burnie blinks once before lifting the joint to his mouth.

“Thanks.” His face and voice are serious for a whole half a second before a loud guffaw bursts from his lungs. Joel watches as Burnie laughs almost uncontrollably. He watches his smile, his eyes, his beard. He takes a hit of his own joint and holds it until he’s lightheaded.

“Your whole face.” Joel continues when he breaths out as Burnie calms down a little. “I like it.” Burnie squints a little then closes his eyes completely.

“Me too. I mean.. me liking your face. I don’t like my own face. That’d be stupid.” He opens his eyes again. Burnie’s always been a dumb drunk and stupidly philosophical when he’s stoned(He once gave an entire speech about why the moon and sun are the same person). This is the first time Joel has seen him mix alcohol and weed. Maybe that’s for the best he doesn't do that too often.

Joel leans forward and puts a hand behind Burnie’s neck, pushing their noses together. The younger man closes his eyes and whines while moving up to kiss Joel roughly. Cute.

Now that he thinks about it, Joel would have never thought he’d be sitting on Burnie’s couch, between Burnie’s legs, biting down hard on Burnie’s lips just to hear a sound one more time. But here he is, drunk and high, and not just on the drugs and booze, making out with one of his best friends.

Tongues slide messily in and out of mouths. Teeth clank together almost painfully. Noses bump. Hair is pulled. It’s all too much for both of them and at one point, Joel gets up, puts out the joints in an ash tray on the coffee table, and pulls Burnie to the bedroom.

He knows that in the morning, things could go really good or really bad. He’s not nearly as far gone as Burnie is and he knows for sure the younger man would forget most of what’s happened. But it’s worth the risk. Joel has had feelings for Burnie for years now. And if this is the way to be with him, he’ll take it.

 

Burnie wakes up with an ache in his head and an ache in his ass. What happened last night? All he remembers is Joel coming over to talk about Red Vs. blue. Then something about faces? Everything’s hazy and confusing. But he’s warm so it’s okay. Incredibly warm. With his eyes closed, he reaches for the nightstand to grab his glasses, but something soft and fleshy is in his way.

Gasping, he pulls away. Eyes wide and staring at the blurred, skin toned lump even though he can’t see a thing.

“Burnie calm down.” The lump shifts. “I’m hungover and high and covered in a mixture of our sweat. Go back to sleep or something.”

"…Joel?" Joel tenses as he waits for the response. “Did… Did we have sex?"

“Yeah.” There’s a horribly long pause and Joel is tempted to get up, get dressed and leave. But then the bed shifts and Burnie lays down,throwing his arm over Joel and kissing his shoulder.

“You better not fucking leave or I’m firing you.” He mumbles finally. Joel smiles, turning over to face Burnie.

“Never.” He whispers back, placing a soft kiss on Burnie’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not using tumblr anymore, I discovered it's just not for me. I'm putting all my fics, like all four or five of them wow, on here and then leaving the internet for a while. Don't worry it's nothing crazy or even really personal, it's just that im not really living like I want to right now and I want to change that. Bye. :3


End file.
